


Moving on.

by Xenogou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Crush, beel is the only thing that is making me get through this tbh, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: You've been distant and everyone's worried, Beelzebub decides to finally confront you.-(She/Her pronouns used)-(Comfort fic for myself after my relationship recently ended, I don't know if this is any good)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Moving on.

"Somethings wrong with (y/n)." Mammon burst through the door to the dining room, slamming his hand's palm down on the table.

The rest of the brothers except Levi who was currently hiding away in his room looked towards one another and nodded in agreement. She had been acting strange, avoiding contact, simply going to and from class and nothing else. No one, not even Mammon or Beelzebub could get her to come right out and say how she was feeling. She dodged all attempts to communicate with anyone.

"What do you suppose we do?" Lucifer spoke, his words calm but anyone could see that he was also worried about the human, his brows slightly knit together, his whole body was tensed.

Satan spoke up next, concern lacing his voice: "Maybe she's homesick?"

Beelzebub sat there quietly, poking at the food on his plate. He didn't have an appetite anymore after realizing how long she had been gone. He missed her, almost as much as he missed Belphie and Lilith, even if she was only just in her room.

None of his brothers noticed.

"Maybe but she's said that she loves it here not long ago!" Asmo shouted, his usual smile turned down into a frown. It wasn't a lie, she genuinely told him that she preferred being in Devildom compared to her life before she was an exchange student. Though she never cared to go into much detail as to why.

Recently, She hadn't come to stay during meals, preferring to take her food back to her room and locking herself inside.

They all thought that it was simply a case of a bad day but a week had passed and no sign of it getting better.

"I keep trying to get to her but she won't let me in! I don't know what to do anymore so I came to see if y'all knew what to do? Mammon yelled, worry spreading across his face and he lifted his hands to his hair, ruffling it in frustration. 

It was clear that he was the most outwardly worried, he spent most of his time with the girl, to see them separate was worrisome.

The brothers started to discuss ideas, theories and the like, their voices steadily rising as panic started to fill their hearts.

No one noticed Beelzebub getting up from the table and walking to her room, too caught up in talking about what to do with the hiding human.

-

The first thing Beelzebub heard was sobbing from behind her door and felt his heart shatter. She was crying, alone in her room. How _long_ had she been doing this? How long had she been able to _hide_ it?

He couldn't walk away, he couldn't leave her alone, he wouldn't. 

Beelzebub decided then to force open the door but to his surprise, it was unlocked. She must have forgotten to lock it back into place. He stopped and debated if he should go in but eventually shook his head.

Beelzebub did what he thought was best, and that was to make his way into the room, regardless of how mad she could be.

He twisted and turned the knob as softly and noiselessly as he could but it turns out, it didn't matter. He quickly shut the door behind him and locked it, ensuring the others couldn't barge in if they chose to stop by.

There she laid, curled up on her bed with her head smushed against her pillow, sobs wracking her body with each inhale and exhale. Headphones that had been a gift from Levi around her ears, blocking any noise out.

If it was possible, Beelzebub felt his heartbreak even further.

He slowly made his way towards the girl, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, before quite literally encasing her with his body.

She jumped, confused while her earbuds unexpectedly got yanked out due to her jumping. Quickly trying to turn around in someone's unknown embrace, fighting to getaway. Hands pushing and shoving while she growled to whoever it was to 'get the fuck off of her.'

"Hey hey hey, it's me." He hushed her, using one hand to pat her head while the other kept her in place. He had never seen her like this before, he didn't know what to say.

It didn't seem possible but once she heard his voice, she started to sob even louder and harder. 

"Beel!" Her voice cracked, her voice hoarse and uneven from probably hours of crying. She threw her arms around the demon's shoulders, her face resting in the place between his neck and shoulder.

Beelzebub could feel how her skin was burning but also damp. He squeezed her tighter against his frame, wanting to protect the small girl from seemingly the world. What had happened that the usually strong girl crumpled against his frame? 

"I'm here, it's okay." He murmured, gently stroking her back till her sobs slowed into small hiccups and her grip on him lightened a bit.

Beel sat there, debating if he wanted to ask what everyone in the house of Lamentation was thinking.

His mouth spoke before he even realized he had said anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I guess I should've told you from the get-go, huh?" She croaked out, she brought her face away from his neck, looking down at her lap.

Beelzebub waited patiently for her to continue, not wanting to upset her further or risk her turning away.

After taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she spoke.

"I...had a relationship before I got here. One of my firsts but uh… it didn't work out and it still hurts, so bad."

Her eyes started to sting again, but she felt Beel's hand grasp her own, fingers intertwining with hers.

"So as it turns out, I loved him a lot more than he ever even liked me. It hurts, it hurts so fucking bad. Was I not enough? We spent months together, I met his family and everything! Just for him to tell me that he never had strong feelings? Why? Why didn't he say something? Why did he date me if he never cared? I wanted things to work out so badly, but it wasn't meant to be so I broke it off first. It hurts so fucking bad, was I not enough? Was it my fault? Do I even deserve to be happy?" She rambled, her volume picking up and she started to cry again, taking her hand away from Beelzebub to wipe her eyes.

"I hate crying about this! He doesn't deserve my tears! But I can't fucking stop it! I hate this! I hate that even if I try to move on, I can't! He ruined me! I'm broken!" She screamed into her hands, her body starting to shake uncontrollably. 

Two hands immediately took her hands and forced them down to her sides. Her head shooting up in shock, tear tracks still visible on her face.

Beelzebub had a stern, focused look on his face, she had never seen him like this before other than a handful of times.

"Stop it, stop saying that."

"Bu-" 

"You. Are. Not. Broken." He stated, pausing between each word. His hands holding her face in between his palms, his thumbs brushing against the corners of her eyes, getting rid of the tears lingering.

"Beel…" she whispered, a lump forming in her throat.

"You're not broken, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. You deserve to be happy, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you think you're broken cus' you're not. You did your best, and that's all anyone can do." Beelzebub spoke, his words soaking into her skin like water on a sponge.

This was Beelzebub, the sixth born who only had so few worries, always eating and looking for what he could eat next, to see him so adamant and strongly spoken for her shook her to her very core.

"But if he didn't love me, how can I expect anyone else to? How do I know the person I love next wants me? What if he hates me after this?" She whispered in response, an unspoken confession on her tongue.

Her heart pounding through her chest, fuck. She hasn't meant to reveal what she had hidden since she first arrived and met the orange-haired demon.

It wasn't necessarily a declaration of love but it was obvious to Beelzebub who she was referring to.

** Him. **

And he felt his heart flutter.

"I've waited a thousand years for you. I won't give up on you now, even if someone offered me unlimited food." He softly smiled as she started to cry again. Quickly throwing her arms around him once more resuming the position they were in earlier. 

He pulled her into his lap, bringing her close as humanly possible to him. His human, his beloved, in his arms and this time, not crying tears of sadness but of happiness. He knew immediately that she would be okay, he would be waiting for her and his brothers and he would help her regain her self love.

Beelzebub knew that they'd have to have a talk later about their feelings for one another, but for now, he was content in just comforting his human. He left soft kisses on every patch of skin he could reach, whispering sweet words and simply enjoying seeing her face flush with a blush. She was his, just as much as he was hers. A demon and his human, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

He loved the sound of that, equally as much as he loved food.

His human.

**Author's Note:**

> If you even read this far, thanks! This is incredibly self-indulgent but writing this helped me, even if I did cry while writing it.  
> I don't know what else to say that I hope you enjoyed if you read! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
